Irondad and his Spiderling
by Rey129
Summary: Just a series of oneshots/short stories about Tony Stark and his daughter. Open for suggestions/prompts! Currently: 5 times Tony took care of Penny, and the one time she took care of him.
1. I Just Wanna Help

**Urgh, ADHD, I need to be working on STMSTU or Scion, not this!**

**Oh well, first foray into the MCU. Now, if anyone has read any of the two previously mentioned stories, you'll have an idea that I love parental relationships. Well, I had an idea that's been bouncing around of "What if Peter was Tony's daughter?" and it just went from there.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Dad!"

Tony jumped, nearly dropping his StarkTablet. He had been reading a few reports that Pepper had wanted him to look over. Now, it seems he had to solve whatever his little angel was calling him for.

Putting down his tablet, Tony stood, popping a few joints back into place. Now he was hopefully ready for whatever his 11-year-old could throw at him. If he wasn't, maybe, either Barton or Romanoff would be willing to help. Both super-spies were surprisingly good with kids, while Bruce was still awkward around the young Stark, in spite of the obvious hero worship. Or maybe it was because of that, something to look into.

"DAD!"

"I'm coming, Underoos!"

Tony walked into the common room in the tower to see half of the Avengers, all in exercise outfits, staring down Penelope May Stark. The child, in all her 60 inch might, was in a loose shirt and leggings, her face flush and eyebrows pinched together. Even if Tony had not been a genius, he could take a guess on what he had been called out for. Though, still better to confirm.

"Alright, Penny, what seems to be the problem?"

Everyone that had been in the common room turned to him. Barton and Romanoff sent him amused looks while Rogers looked apologetic. Penny, meanwhile, switched from pouting to pleading. Whelp, that's strong evidence supporting his hypothesis.

"Dad, can I go to the training room with Clint, Uncle Steve, and Aunt Nat?" Yep, hypothesis confirmed.

Ignoring Barton's protest at being the only one not referred to as uncle/aunt, Tony raised his eyebrow. "Why do you want to go down there, Underoos?"

"To train, of course!"

With that sentence, Tony could feel a Talk coming. Oh, this was not going to be fun.

"Hm? You want to train? But I thought you hated those self-defense classes you were signed up for. Something about it making your chest hurt?"

"But that was before Aunt Nat started teaching me!"

"True, but I think _Aunt Nat_," and god did that sound weird, "wants to do some training with people she can bounce off the ground without worrying about injuring them." Sure enough, Romanoff gave a rather sharp smile. Steve looked taken aback and maybe a little offended, while Barton had a humorless smile, his eyes resigned.

"I can handle it! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Oh god, no. The Stark Stubbornness was starting to rear its head. Why did she have to inherit _that_ from him?

"I'm not saying that because I think you're weak, Pen. It's just that Nat is very strong and skilled. I'm pretty sure she could take both me and Uncle Rhodey down with ease." No shame in that, Romanoff was just that terrifying. She and Barton went into the Battle for New York with just their suits and long-range weapons and kept up with Rogers and a Norse God.

"But Dad…"

Tony sighed. Alright, time to get to the bottom of this. He turned his head to the three adults watching on. "Why don't you three head down and start your training? I have a feeling I need to talk to this one."

The three adults nodded, getting up and heading to the elevator. As the walked by, Barton rubbed the girl's head, while Romanoff gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Penny's eyes were focused on her feet. Tony made his way over to the couch after they left and called over his daughter. She slowly made her way to stand in front of him, playing with the hem of her shirt. Her slight pout and downcast eyes caused a tightening in Tony's chest.

The two stayed there in silence, Penny refusing to look up at her father and Tony picking his words carefully. Finally, the man sighed, the girl's chocolate eyes darting up to look at him over the frames of her glasses.

"So why the sudden interest in training? Not that there's anything wrong with it, but it seems a little out of the blue, especially since you are always complaining about PE and how much you need your inhaler." Tony paused, giving the girl a chance to maybe explain. Sadly, nothing came. "Is something wrong? Someone at school picking on you? One of the other kids being mean or trying to make you do something you don't want to do?" This time, Tony got a response, though it was just a head shake. "Alright, then do you not feel safe? Is someone you don't know following you?" Another shake. "Then what is it, Pen? I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

"It's nothing," was the mumbled reply. Something verbal, progress!

Tony felt one side of his mouth quirk up, an eyebrow cocking up as well. "It's not nothing if you're getting into fights with the Avengers about joining in on training."

"It's just…" Penny started, before trailing off and pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. Tony leaned forward slowly, allowing the girl to track his movements and either allow or deny him. He took her hands into his and pulled both sets so they were in between the father and daughter, never taking his eyes off hers.

"Penny, you can tell me. I'm not going to be mad or disappointed, I promise."

Penny stood there, looking into her father's eyes, searching. Fighting against the instinct to fill the silence, Tony instead started to gently massage her hands.

Now that he thought about it, her fingers had been getting longer. While Penny was still only up to his chin, her hands were now getting to be the same size as Pepper's. And didn't the hands grow before the rest of the body? Oh god, his little angel is going to start shooting up and becoming an adult. He was not ready for that. She'd start going to parties, and dating, and what if she turned out like him, then he'd have to start worrying about sex and alcohol. At least they already had the sex talk back when he and Pepper started getting serious.

God, he was not ready for a teenager.

Tony was pulled back when Penny, unaware of her father's crisis, swallowed and mumbled out something. It was faint and barely discernable as words.

"C'mon kiddo, I know we're a family of polyglots, but mumbles is not in my repertoire."

"Well, maybe it's time you add it." If it were anyone else, they would have been taken aback by the sass. Tony Stark only chuckled. He knew this tactic, a cover tactic that could help Penny when she is older, and one he would be a hypocrite to discourage.

"Hmm, maybe. Though I don't think Pepper would approve of me devoting time to a language that none of our investors use."

Penny giggled at that. The girl could just imagine how annoyed the redhead would be. She then looked at her dad took a breath, and tried again.

"I just want to help."

"What do you mean, Pen?"

"You and the Avengers are out there, fighting the bad guys and getting hurt protecting people. I just wanna help."

"Oh, Penny," Tony said. He let go of one of her hands and placed his now free one on her cheek. "Kiddo, you already help so much."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, bambina. You might not see it, but I do. I've seen how you've been teaching Capsicle how to use all the tech around here, and how much Bruce relaxes while talking to you after a long day. I'm pretty sure Romanoff is planning on grooming you to also be a kickass young woman, and I'm convinced you're the only one Point Break lets style his hair. You help us so much, even if you aren't down on the battlefield. Just coming home and seeing your bright smile reminds us of how much good there is in the world, and what we fight for."

Penny arched an eyebrow at him. God, she really was his child. Tony sighed and looked her in the eye. Well, they were already having an emotional conversation, might as well go all the way. Maybe that'll get her to finally believe him.

"Did I ever tell you about what kept me going during my time in Afghanistan or when I had palladium poisoning?" Penny shook her head. "It was you, Pen. All I could think about is getting to hold you one more time and how much I wouldn't want to let go. You are the reason I continue to fight. Just so I can keep you safe and give you the world that you deserve. Getting to see you happy, laughing with Ned and Liz and all your little friends, that means so much to me, I would gladly take on an army of super soldiers just to see that."

Penny gave a smile and leaned in, wrapping her arms around Tony's neck. The billionaire reciprocated the action, pulling the girl closer and ignoring how her glasses pressed into his chest.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Underoos."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Now, obviously, this is a oneshot/short stories series _only_, I don't need another multi-chapter series. I'm already working on my outline for a project I have planned for NaNoWriMo (kill me...)**


	2. How Do the Starks Shower

**Yes, another one. Mostly because I've been trying to relax with fanfics after class. It's been stressful due to our teachers having to rush everything due to an unexpected snowstorm that caused us to take a week off right before Presidents' Day (if you've been in the quarter system for college/university, you'll know why a week off can be bad).**

**Quick note, I am trying to stick as close to the official MCU timeline as I can (Homecoming makes this hard with its "8 Years Later" BS). There is one exception: Tony and Pepper's relationship. I am speeding that up so that in this story, they are already married (and there might be another little Stark running around ;)) despite it taking place between CACW and Homecoming.**

**Enjoy!**

**One last note: 1 minor instance of swearing. It's at the very end, and not that bad IMO, so I'm not moving the rank up, but just in case.**

* * *

"Why are we doing this again, Underoos?"

"Because you need better PR and it'll be a nice family bonding activity!"

"How can it be a family bonding activity if Morgan can't participate?"

"She can be on the side, helping take pictures! Plus, after we can go to the pool!"

"I'm guessing this will be done in our bathing suits?"

"How else would this be done?"

"…Sometimes it's hard to remember that you're my kid, Pen."

"Mom, Dad's making fun of me!"

"Oh sweetie, never change."

"Not you too!"

* * *

Later that week, a series of three comics were posted Imgur by a user named sπde. It was a series of three comics, each 4 panels. The description for the gallery read simply "Finally got Mr. and Mrs. Stark to agree to do a meme with me! Been begging for months!"

The first comic featured none other than Tony Stark. For the first panel, he was dressed as immaculate as he always appeared in public, his suit jacket and shirt crisp, his tie neatly done. On his face was a smug smirk. Under him was "How does Tony Stark shower?" in yellow text with a red outline. In the next panel, Tony was now in what was possibly a shower, though a style unfamiliar to most common folk, and missing his clothes, his hair was still well groomed and dry. Here, the text said, "Same as you, nerf herder." Next was Tony, now soaked, water raining on him from above, saying along with the next panel "First I get nice and wet. Then I work on the next big thing everyone and their mother will have to have." There stood Tony, working on some undisclosed invention, still wet, though the water had stopped flowing.

The next comic was set up much the same way, though this one featuring Pepper Stark. The first three panels featured the CEO getting ready to take a shower, reading "How do CEOs take showers? The same as you, of course. First, we get nice and wet," in a red font. It was the next picture then showed the normally composed woman resting her head against the shower wall, eyes closed. Below her in now pink text read "Mrs. Stark, the Legal Department is calling. Also, Boss and P**** were experimenting in the lab and the explosion woke M***** from her nap." Under that, now in blue, was "SORRY MOM!"

The final comic was like the other two, though instead of any of the Stark clan was the red mask and white eyes of Queen's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Woman. Unlike the other two, her mask covered her the entire time. Her text was in blue, reading "How do Spider-People showers? Same as you, muggle! First, we get nice and wet." In the last picture, Spider-Woman was upside down, water continuing to fall down in the image. "Next we crawl onto the ceiling because we need to make sure to clean from all angles."

* * *

The photos, while interesting, were quickly buried in the others of the same format. Not many took notice of the famous three on a small-time user that only posted pictures of the sun over the New York Skyline.

That is, until Tony Stark, on his twitter, posted the same three comics the next day, claiming it had been his daughter that had been begging for months to do a meme with her parents. At first, most chalked it up to the eldest Stark child and Spider-Woman being friends or at least working together on this. Only a small handful entertained the conspiracy that Spider-Woman was Tony Stark's daughter.

What converted most to the truth was the fact that a few months after the incident with the Vulture. Spider-Woman had been taking down what looked like a giant jellyfish. Iron Man had just shown up and was distracting the monster while the young vigilante evacuated the civilians in the area. Sadly, someone thought it would be a good idea to help the two by shooting at the jelly, which of course just angered the beast.

Spider-Woman, being the closer of the two, dived at the man, shoving him out of the way of the swipe headed towards him, but taking it herself. The young woman was sent flying into a nearby building.

Tony saw his little girl crashing into the building, and let out a muffled scream, which those still in the area thought sounded like Penny or Peggy. He then turned to the monster, and in a tone only heard by those who did something extremely stupid, said: "You will regret that."

The Giant Jellyfish was then done with just a few minutes later, and Iron Man was making his way over to where Spider-Woman had just hopped out of the building she was thrown into. She had several cuts over her body and was partially holding her head up with her hand. Tony promptly tumbled out of his suit and met the young woman, looking her over.

"Are you okay? Karen, run a diagnostic scan."

"I'm fine D-Mr. Stark."

"Spider-Woman has currently sustained 3 cracked ribs, a mild concussion, as well as multiple cuts and contusions, mostly centered around the back and shoulders."

"Thank you, Karen," Tony replied, before standing up and looking down at the young woman. "Now, you're going straight to the Med Bay. Would you prefer if I flew you there myself or would you want me to call Happy?"

"What?! But I can just swing back to the tower!"

"You are not swinging back to the tower with three broken ribs and a concussion!"

"But I'll be fine! Plus, I heal super-fast!"

"I don't care how fast you heal, Underoos, you are not swinging back to the tower. Now I can fly you back or you can go back with Happy. Which would you prefer?"

Spider-Woman stood there for a second, as if weighing her options. Finally, she sighed and stepped forward, her arms raised in the form of a hug. Tony smirked slightly before getting in his own suit.

"Thought so."

"Hey, I'm only doing this because I know if Happy has to pick me up, he's going to be blasting Friday on loop."

"He is the driver," Tony points out, gently picking up the vigilante before taking off towards the driver.

Neither of the leaving heroes noticed the cameras rolling, capturing this incident to be shared with the masses.

* * *

The next morning, Tony was in the kitchen, placing bacon onto a large plate while the last of the waffles were cooking in the iron. Penny, only feeling the slightest amount of soreness in her chest by where her ribs had been cracked, was entertaining her little sister. Pepper had been called in by the PR team a few minutes ago with just the warning that she would "want to see what's going on." So far there had been no word from her, but her loyal husband was making sure to make enough for both her and their ravenous daughters.

The elevator chimed. Morgan, hearing it, got up and ran towards the double doors, meeting a rather irate Pepper Stark, who was glaring at her eldest daughter and husband, who had emerged to set the table.

"What," the redhead growled, "did you two do?"

A shiver ran up the two brunets' spines. The two quickly met the other's eye, before turning back to the all-powerful matriarch.

"No idea what you're talking about, Pep."

"I've been in the tower since we finished up with Mister Jelly last night."

"And I haven't done anything considered controversial since September."

"So, neither of you know why you're currently trending on the internet?" Pepper asked, picking up Morgan and gave her a gentle smile and poked her stomach, eliciting a giggle. The two then made their way to the table, Pepper setting Morgan in her booster before sitting down herself.

"Um, no, I just did my homework, watched a few videos on YouTube, and talked with Ned and MJ last night."

"I was down in the lab working on the next StarkPhone until I went to bed. FRIDAY can confirm."

"I indeed can, Mrs. Boss. Neither Penny nor Boss made any posts to social media last night that would catch the media's attention."

"So then why does every major news outlet know Penny's name and think she's Spider-Woman?" Pepper asked, taking a bite out of her breakfast. Morgan was digging in, making more of a mess than anything.

"What?" Both of the heroes looked taken aback before Penny pulled out her phone and began looking up her name in the search bar. Sure enough, the entire first page was filled with nothing but speculation on Spider-Woman, and if her secret identity was that of Penny Stark. Her father paled next as he read over her shoulder. Mostly because the picture most often used was Tony Stark patting down an injured Spider-Woman, followed by the shower memes that the family had done three months ago.

Well, that would explain the media frenzy. Really, the only thing to say to that was-

"Oh shit."

"Language."

* * *

**Ah, wasn't that fun? Obviously, I used the "How do People Shower" meme for reference, because yes it's dying but I love that meme.**

**What took so long was I couldn't decide on Tony's insult, it was either nerf herder or architect.**

**Morgan here is about 1.5-2. She's 13 years younger than her sister and is going to be spoiled by everyone but Pepper, though will turn out as sweet as Penny.**

**Also, yes, people couldn't clearly make out Tony calling for his daughter because have you tried to talk with your face being covered by metal? Tony's voice is clearly being projected via a mic, and FRIDAY just muted it when Tony called Penny by name.**


	3. Chocolate Pie

**I swear this was the most random of ideas. Pretty much all day I've been itching to write something, but just couldn't figure out what to. I do have ideas for oneshots, but they aren't solid enough to write just yet. Then I remembered what day it was, and this popped up.**

**Set before Iron Man 1**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Tony felt all his stress from the day fly away at hearing the high-pitched cry. He looked down at his 7-year-old daughter, who had been bouncing up and down. Supposedly she had been like this since Happy had picked her up, Tony unable to due to a meeting Obadiah had scheduled for the billionaire.

"Hey, bambina, what's up? Did someone give you caffeine again?"

Penny did not answer the question, instead asking one of her own. "Guess what day it is!"

Tony chuckled. Penny was absolutely adorable, her eyes wide and her continuing to bounce on her toes. Honestly, just coming home to this was worth all of Obie's meetings and projects.

Tony kneeled down so he could be the same level as his little princess. "Hmm? Is it Friday?"

"No! Well, yes, but it's an extra special Friday!"

"Oh, is it?" Tony smiled. If he was anything like this as a child, it made him wonder how Howard could not love this.

"Yeah! See, in class today, Mrs. Chen told us that today is Pi Day, as well as White Day!" Penny finally stopped her bouncing, though now she was vibrating. Well, Tony looked forward to bedtime tonight when she would fight about being tired, all while barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Oh, is it? Well, I've heard of Pi Day before, but never White Day. What's that about?"

"So apparently in China and Japan, Valentine's Day is sooo big that they need two days for it!" Penny started explaining, her curls bouncing as her arms emphasized what she was saying. "The girls are supposed to give chocolate to the boys the like on Valentine's Day and the boys give them chocolates back on White Day, only it's supposed to be white chocolate, not milk or dark!"

Tony nodded before tilting his head back, bringing his hand to rub his goatee. "But I'm the one who got you chocolate on Valentine's Day, and you don't like white chocolate. Does that mean you have to get me white chocolate?"

"But White Day is supposed to be for boys to give girls the chocolate!" Penny's cheeks puff out.

"That's true, but what if a boy wants to give a girl chocolate on Valentine's Day and tell her he likes her? Or what if a girl likes another girl? Or a boy likes another boy? What do they do?" The little girl's shoulders drop. Shoot, got to fix that! "There's nothing wrong with girls giving boys chocolate on Valentine's Day or boys giving girls chocolate on White Day, I'm just saying that it should be flexible."

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

"Well, I think that whoever wants to give their loved ones chocolates on Valentine's Day should, and if the other person also likes them, they should return the favor on White Day. How does that sound, Underoos?"

Penny thought about it before nodding, a big-toothed smile lighting up her face. Tony rested his hand on her head before messing with her hair.

"Tell you what. How about to celebrate this special day, we get a chocolate pie with whipped cream from the bakery by that Italian place you love?"

Penny started hopping again immediately. "Yeah!"

* * *

**Who didn't get cavities from this? Also, if you've read The Scion over on AO3, you'd know about a joke I had about my high school classmates being able to figure out who was writing these stories. Well, it continued into this story just because I needed an OC name. Oh well.**

**If you guys want, feel free to send me a prompt! I will see if I can make it work!**


	4. Ides of March

**...jfc. Yes, another story, despite me only posting one not that long ago. At least these both are short.**

**This one came about because I saw a post where someone was commenting how March 15th was such a sad day in fantasy, only to be given a brief history lesson. This popped out.**

**This is set a month and a half after How Do Starks Shower.**

* * *

"That's it, I'm done!" Penny cried out, throwing her pencil down, the lead snapping off.

"My brain is mush," Ned said, his voice muffled by the notebook on his face. "Is it Friday yet?"

MJ set her book down, turning to the two childhood friends. "Finally ready to throw in the towel, losers?"

"We have two tests tomorrow, how are you not stressing out?" Penny asked, turning to look at the other girl.

"Who schedules a test on a Wednesday? Do our teachers hate us?" Ned could be heard grumbling, not getting up from his position on the large bed.

"I studied over the weekend," MJ said, picking up her book again.

Penny groaned, throwing her head back and kicking her legs out so as to make her chair spin. "I would have, but Saturday I had to deal with a guy made of sand, and since it got out that Spider-Woman is Tony Stark's daughter, the media has been pestering me even more after fights! Then Sunday, Mom and Dad had a work meeting while the Avengers had their own things, so I had to watch Morgan. Plus, I had to finish that film project for Ms. Sanchez's class."

"Have you ever considered that the media might calm down if you had a public social media account or two?" MJ suggested, not looking up from her page. Penny knew she wasn't actually reading, she opened to a different section then had been open previously, and her coffee eyes not moving.

"I'll float that by Mom and Dad later. It should be fine, since it's been over a month, but still better to bring it up with them than jumping in."

All three teens sat in silence, MJ pseudo-reading, Penny slowly spinning in her chair, and Ned just lying on the bed, face covered by his notes. It was moments like this that made them forget all the craziness and just let them be kids. No insane supervillains after their lives, no wacky super-powered families, no future as the heads of a Fortune-500 company. Just three friends, stressing about school and crushes, with embarrassing parents and a little sister who was likely to demand entry into the room any minute now.

"Think Mr. Lau will give us extra credit if we recreate the Assassination of Julius Cesar since our test is on the Ides of March?"

It took a second for Ned's question to register before Penny burst out laughing. "Who would be Cesar in that situation?"

"Mr. Lau, of course! He's our teacher and thus the head of the class!" Ned removed the notebook and sat up, turning to Penny with a maniacal glint in his eye.

"We'd need to get over 60 people to agree, and even then, Cesar only had 23 stabs," MJ points out, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"And as someone who was both trained by Aunt Nat and fights people with knives, if someone's stabbing you, they're going to try more than once," Penny said, rubbing her chin.

"So all the work was done by less than a third of the group?" Ned asked. He then added, "Sounds like every group project ever."

* * *

**btw, I've actually had a teacher admit that they should have given the entire class A's on our test if we reenact the French Revolution instead of having to do the actual thing. What's worse is that we were actually planning it before the test but decided against it. Probably for the best, we couldn't decide who was Marat.**

**Thanks, everyone for the love, and please, if you have any suggestions, leave me a comment! **

**Oh, and a quick note, the story is marked as Complete, despite me adding to it. It's a one-shot series, each story is complete, and I have no idea when I might drop it. Just better to mark it now, and add more.**


	5. Sick Tour of Stark Tower pt 1

**Yes, it's the unofficially required field trip story. But with a twist!**

* * *

"Do I have to?" Penny asked, her hair a mess and still in her pajamas. Pepper gave her the you-have-asked-that-a-hundred-times-and-the-answer-is-still-the-same look before turning back and trying to encourage Morgan to eat her breakfast.

The 3-year-old had come down with a fever and was barely eating due to an upset stomach. Both Pepper and Tony were trading taking care of the poor girl, but the Avengers had been called in that morning for a meeting, leaving his wife to not only care for Morgan but also get a reluctant Penny to school.

"Penny, you missed too much school as is," Pepper said, finally getting Morgan to eat her bowl of yogurt. "Besides, it's a field trip today, aren't those normally fun?"

"Normally, yeah, but normally they don't go on a tour of your house! Can't I just stay here? I'll even watch Morgan so you can get some work done!"

"Penny stay and play with Morgan!" the young Stark quickly agreed with that idea, punching the air with her plastic spoon. Pepper gave the youngest a smile and started whipping up the yogurt that got everywhere.

"No, Penny has school. And besides, you get to spend the day with Mommy, Morgan, doesn't that sound fun?"

"But Morgan wanna play with Penny!"

"But Penny has to go to school and get smart, so she can go and help Daddy invent more fun things that'll help the world," Pepper kept her eyes on her youngest, ignoring the teen's pleading eyes.

"Then Penny play with Morgan?"

"Yes, Penny can play with Morgan when she gets home tonight if you're feeling well enough."

"Okay…" Morgan said, pouting just like her sister behind her. Pepper finally glanced up at her eldest daughter. She mouthed a 'No' and flicked her finger over to the hallway where the Stark bedrooms were. Penny threw her head back and groaned. The teen spun on her heal and trudged back to her room.

* * *

"Ready to be exposed, Parker!" Flash shouted from where he was in the back of the bus just as they were pulling away from the school. Penny rolled her eyes. See, Mom, this is why she didn't want to go. Flash would just be a dick the entire time, and the teachers couldn't really do much to stop him because his father would go after the school if he heard word about his son being punished, and there's no way her family could retaliate without revealing that Penny's last name was not Parker, and she was the spider vigilante the world wanted to unmask.

"Calm down, Mr. Thompson! Save your energy for when we get there," Mr. Harrington called back from in front of Penny. Ah, the beauty about sitting towards the front of the bus. Yes, Flash was behind her and she couldn't see what he'd try, but she'd be able to sense anything coming her way, and the teachers were closer. Also, it was quieter because, well, teachers. And it's not like Penny and her friends would mention something the teachers didn't already know.

"Can't wait for him to eat his words when he finds out you aren't lying about working there," Ned said, only heard by Penny, MJ, and Cindy.

Cindy had been an interesting addition to their group, offering Penny her notes while she was recovering from the Vulture Indecent and even making two sites: one an online directory of heroes and vigilantes, with basic stats and any well-known facts, like public identities or territories, and the other being a fan site for Spider-Woman, that was linked to Penny's social media, as well a private setting for all members of Team Spider. Apparently, Cindy figured out Penny's identity because Iron Man was really bad at hiding his worrying for the young vigilante while Penny would occasionally slip up and wear something extremely expensive to school and break the illusion of being a scholarship student. Upon realizing she wasn't the only one to figure it out, MJ said that at least she wouldn't have to kick everyone but Penny and Ned off the team for sheer obliviousness when it got out who Penny was.

"I mean, technically I am," Penny said, smiling at her best friend.

"Ah yes, because the fact that you aren't an intern at Stark Industries means that you aren't helping down in the labs or showing tour groups around, not at all," Cindy responded back, leaning forward in her seat but not quite enough to be yelled at.

"I highly doubt anyone will care if the idiot is right or not when they find out you are Tony Stark's daughter," MJ added on, getting some "reading" in before a day of drawing the entire class' faces when the truth got out, because, knowing Penny's luck, it will.

"Oh god, please don't jinx it," Penny groaned out. As if the universe hated her, her phone went off at that moment. She quickly pulled it out and her mother's face light up the screen. Hitting the answer button, Penny put the device to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Penny? I need your help!"

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Something is going on down in Legal, everyone is melting down, and they need me to come down. However, I can't just leave Morgan, and your father and the other Avengers still aren't back yet, and you know how Morgan is when she's sick."

Penny winced. Oh, this was not good. "I'd love to Mom, but I don't think my teachers will allow me to ditch a field trip, even if it's to my own home, just to take care of my baby sister."

"It'll only be until your father and the others get back, then he can take her. Please, I wouldn't be asking if there was another way."

Penny bit her lip. On the one hand, it would get her away from Flash and she'd get to spend more time with Morgan. On the other, it'd look worse if she disappeared during a field trip, both in the eyes of her classmates who already doubted her and for Mr. Harrignton who did not need to lose another student.

"I don't know, Mom," Penny admitted. Looking up, she saw Mr. Harrington shift around in his seat. Penny perked up. "Listen, I have Mr. Harrington here, maybe you can talk with him and work something out?"

"Alright, honey," Pepper responded. Penny took her phone from her hear and leaned forward, tapping her teacher's shoulder.

"Mr. Harrington?" Penny asked. The man turned around and gave her a dead look that would not look out of place on the students in his class. "My mom wants to talk to you, she says it's important." The teacher sighed and took the offered phone, pulling out his own. Penny sat back, trying not to listen in on the conversation the two adults were having.

"What's going on?" Ned asked. Cindy was leaning forward, her eyes barely visible as she tried to listen in while not getting the bus driver's attention.

"The Legal Department is currently having a melt-down and needs Mom to come in, but Dad's not back from the Avengers meeting yet, so there's no one to watch Morgan."

"But couldn't your mom ask one of the interns? I'm pretty sure at least one of them wouldn't mind taking a break and watching Morgan for a couple of hours. Plus she's really well behaved, so it's not like she'll be too much trouble," Cindy said. Penny could hear Mr. Harrington typing something on his phone while continuing to discuss things with her mom.

"Morgan doesn't like being left alone with strangers, especially when she's sick," Penny said. Her friends quickly saw why this was so complicated. Ned let out a small oof, Cindy wishing Penny luck (not that it'd do anything), and MJ just scoffed.

A few minutes later, Mr. Harrington returned Penny's phone, Pepper still on the line.

"Mom?"

"Penny? So Mr. Harrington and I talked it over and it looks like Morgan is going to be joining for the morning half of your field trip, and your father will pick her up when he gets back. Your guide had been informed and your itinerary is being shifted around to work."

"Alright, glad it worked out. Good luck with Legal, and see you when we get there!"

* * *

**_Midtown Teachers_**

_February 4, 8:26 AM_

**R. Harring:** So it looks like we have a situation

**Wheeze Wilson: **HOW?!  
**Wheeze Wilson: **WE JUST LEFT!

**M. Warren:** Did 🕷 jump out the window again?

**R. Harring:** No, thankfully  
**R. Harring:** But she is related

**Margarita:** What is the problem, Roger?  
**Margarita:** Also, Jordan, I've asked that you stop changing my name in the group chat

**R. Harring:** Apparently 🕷's little sister is sick at home, but no adult is able to take care of her  
**R. Harring:** Also, the little girl doesn't like being left alone with strangers

**Wheeze Wilson:** They don't have a nanny?

**R. Harring:** According to Mrs. Stark, Dr. Stark barely used one for 🕷, and with more people around to help, the little sister never had one

**M. Warren:** My respect for Stark actually went up, if he personally raised his two girls

**Wheeze Wilson:** Explains why 🕷 doesn't act like our other rich students  
**Wheeze Wilson:** But doesn't help us now

**Margarita:** No, it doesn't  
**Margarita:** Roger, what is Mrs. Stark saying about her daughter's condition?

**R. Harring:** Her fever's gone, and her stomach has calmed down, but she's tired because she hasn't been able to sleep well  
**R. Harring:** Also, Dr. Stark should be back by 11:15

**Wheeze Wilson:** Why not just have 🕷 take care of her?  
**Wheeze Wilson:** I doubt that girl is going to learn anything durin the trip, considering she lives in the tower

**Margarita:** Normally, I would allow it, but she has so many absences that the school board won't allow one more unless it's truly an emergency

**Wheeze Wilson:** Then have the kid tag along with 🕷's group  
**Wheeze Wilson:** If anyone can take care of her, it'd be her older sister, and she no longer sounds contagious  
**Wheeze Wilson:** Plus, if she hasn't been sleeping well, she's probably just going to sleep through the tour

**Margarita:** …That sounds like a bad idea, but it could possibly work  
**Margarita:** Roger?

**R. Harring:** Mrs. Stark says that seems like a good idea

**Margarita:** Alright, do that  
**Margarita:** And, please, no one lose any children, I don't want a repeat of 2013  
**Margarita:** And someone get Jordan unlock profile editing so I can change my name back

* * *

**Yep, it's a multi-chapter story. Though it's only a few, I promise! And I'm aware that the set up is something that would never really happen in real life. I just needed something to get Morgan to hang out with the class.**

**Also, can I just say how grateful I am that Blaze_Beraht for introducing me to the wonderful Undertale the Musical. Now, this is partially sarcastic, partially not. Partially not because it's awesome and I love it. The problem is is that whenever I fall into the rabbit hole that is Undertale, I get a little plot bunny niggling at the back of my mind, and it's gotten worse. I mean I would love to have a reformed Flowey fighting off Chara possessing Frisk's body (soulless pacifist), or the monster cast watching their musical while Gaster and Flowey trade sarcastic remarks because they don't necessarily want their families to know who they are but realize that they will anyway, but I have way too many story ideas already and it's not developed enough for me to attempt. If you want to write it yourselves, PM me for the few ideas I have and possibly the link.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Sick Tour of Stark Tower pt 2

The bus pulled up at Stark Tower 15 minutes later, and most of the students scramble to get off. Penny and her friends got off in a far more sedate state. All but the three girls were gawking at the tower, though the teachers were far more subtle about it. Ned, despite having been there the most of the non-residents, was still looking up with stars in his eyes.

The class stood there for a minute, just staring and catching flies in their mouths. Fortunately, MJ quickly grew bored and gave the nearest teacher, Mr. Harrington, a nudge. This shocked him out of his stupor and he turned to his students.

"Alright, Midtown, let's get inside and meet with our tour guides. Now, remember, you will be with your homeroom for the entirety of this trip, so don't get separated."

The group shuffled their way into the immaculate lobby, soaking in the simple but luxurious design. Ms. Warren broke off from the group and made her way over to the front desk, where she met two young women in nice looking but casual clothes, vests, and havings green lanyards. The three talked for a few minutes before returning to the large gaggle of students.

"Welcome to Stark Industries, Midtown High. It's so nice to see you," one of the young women greeted them. She was shorter than her companion, with a darker complexion and thick dark orange hair.

"My name is Zoe, and this is Tamora. We both are interns here at Stark Industries and we'll be your guides today," her companion, a taller blonde, added on. "Now, we've been informed you already know what groups you'll be with, so we're just going to have you come up and get your guest passes. Make sure that your passes are visible at all times, or else our head of security gets rather… unhappy and may have you removed." At Zoe's joke, Penny chuckled.

A hand shot up from the group of students. Tamora pointed to them. "Why do we need passes? Are there different kinds?"

"Good question," Tamora answered. "Everyone here at Stark Industries has a pass, which denotes their role in the tower and their security clearance. There are 10 different groups. Guests, such as tour groups or members of the press are white, low-level workers like maintenance are blue, interns of all departments are green. Full employees are split into three groups, with the legal department as purple, while lab technicians are brown. Lab directors, who are a step above lab technicians, are orange. Company executives and the board of directors are gold. When a member of the government or SHIELD comes, they are black, while non-resident Avengers like Ant-Man and the Wasp, or friends and family of residents are red. The only people who don't have to wear their passes are people who already have their biometrics in the tower security's database, which is mostly the residents of the Tower, like Captain America, Bruce Banner, Black Widow, and the Stark Family."

"Alright, now that you know about the passes, let's get you yours," Zoe said, smiling as she handed a box to Tamora, who then walked over to Mr. Harrington. "Please come up to your homeroom teacher and check in with them. Once everyone has their passes, we will set out on our tours. My group will be starting with Stark Industries while Tamora's will be doing the Avengers in the morning, and then after lunch, we'll be switching, with my group doing the Avengers and Tamora's doing SI."

The students split into their respective classes, one half walking up to Mr. Willson and Ms. Warren. Penny, Cindy, MJ and Ned were all in the back of Mr. Harrington and Ms. Sanchez's line, the latter three pulling out their own passes, the red color going unnoticed by those in front of them. As Ned reached the front, Tamora was shocked at the three red lanyards around the teen's necks, as well as her now empty box. She then turned to the one member who didn't have a pass, only for her eyes to widen.

"Penny? What are you-"

"Penny!" Came a young voice, before a small blur torpedoed itself into the young heroine's legs.

"Morgan!" Penny called, picking up her young sister and swinging her around, eliciting a giggle from the child and Penny's friends.

"What are you doing? Mom said you had school!"

"I have a field trip today," Penny explained, placing her sister on her hip in a practiced motion. Morgan's eyebrows pinched together as her bottom lip stuck out.

"To the tower?" At Penny's nod, Morgan added "Your school is weird," which got a laugh out of the surrounding teens, and her mother who just walked up.

"Hey, Mom," Penny said, turning to Pepper. Around her, her classmates' mouths dropped lower, a few mouthing Mom?! to each other.

"Hi, Sweetie," Pepper greeted her eldest with a kiss on the forehead, much to the teen's chagrin. Pepper then turned to Morgan. "Now, Morgan, Mommy has to go save Legal from melting down, so you're going to be joining Penny with her class until Daddy comes to get you. Is that alright?"

"So I stay with Penny?" At her mother's nod, the young three-year old let out a cheer. Pepper stood a little taller before turning to Penny's teachers.

"Thank you again, Mr. Harrington." The man himself waved off the mother's concern. Satisfied, Pepper once more turned to her eldest daughter. "Give her an hour, and she'll be out like a light. And your father should be back in time for lunch. Take care, sweeties."

"Bye, Mom," the girls chorused, with Ned, MJ, and Cindy also wishing the older woman a good day as she left. With the CEO gone and a new addition to the group, Penny turned back to her classmates, who were watching her like she grew an extra head, or just picked up a bus, the latter now seemingly far more likely than previously thought.

"What?"

* * *

**Finally got this part done! Don't worry, I'm not going to go too into depth about what's actually going to happen on the field trip.**

**Also, again, thank Blaze_Beraht for giving me a plot bunny that won't leave me alone. It actually grew into a conceivable story. Debating if I should trade out my plans for NaNoWriMo for this one. Though I don't think it'd work as a novel, especially since it's more like two stories that'd lead into two separate projects... I swear, I wouldn't mind doing it if I had more people to help and the Determination to do it (plus the talent...)**

**Oh well, this might be the last writing for a little while, I gotta work on my brother's birthday gift. I have a month to crochet an entire blanket, on top of school. So much fun...**


	7. Sick Tour of Stark Tower pt 3

**Chapter 3 of our field trip! Woo!**

**Now obviously, there'll be no Endgame spoilers. While I have not seen it, I already know what happens (I don't care for spoilers). However, there are people who aren't me and haven't seen it and don't wanna be spoiled, so please be nice to them. This fic won't have any because it's not even Infinity War compliant, let alone Endgame. So read on as you wish!**

* * *

As Penny predicted, the tour was boring. Yes, the Avengers were so amazing, and the museum was chalked full of incredible feats the heroes did, but those events lose their luster when just last week, White Wolf and Falcon were arguing over who got to use the TV and it devolved into a massive mock battle in the training room just because neither Tony nor Steve wanted to deal with the dispute. What Penny enjoyed were the little fun facts her dad included on each of the Avengers, as well as Ned gawking at the actual (disabled) weapons on display.

"Holy… are those the Widow Bites used in Sokovia?" Ned asked, thankfully mindful of the young child trailing beside him. Morgan was looking at all the displays and getting the teens, mostly Ned or Penny, to read the descriptions to her. The other students would periodically give either of the Starks odd looks, but the three-year-old barely noticed as she slowly started to orbit closer and closer to her sister.

"No, Ned, those ones are replicas. Aunt Nat likes hers too much to let them be on display."

"Aww…"

"I'm more impressed that she is trained to be as skilled as a professional ballerina," Cindy commented, reading the trivia list, which was the shortest of all the Avengers.

"Yeah, Aunt Nat is really impressive. She's also taught me a bit and is currently teaching Morgan the basics. Says that it's always important to know balance and grace as it'll save a lot of energy in a fight, as well as get idiots to underestimate you."

"Does that actually work?" Cindy asked. Ned and Morgan had moved onto the next exhibit detailing some of Black Widow's undercover work.

"More than you'd know. Noobs see easy, fluid movements and think that they can just overpower you. Can't tell you how many times I webbed someone up just because they thought they could beat me in a straight battle. Of course, if you're against someone who actually knows what they're doing, they won't be fooled."

"Why do I get a feeling that it's mostly guys that underestimate the girls?" MJ said, surveying the room at large.

Penny laughed. "Welcome to the world of female heroics. You're amongst the strongest, but no one outside your team recognizes it."

"Penny?" The three teen girls looked down at the small brunette, who was holding her hands up to her older sister, making grabbing hands.

"You want me to carry you, Mo?" The little girl nodded. "Alright, what do we say?"

"Can you carry me, Penny?" The vigilante raised her eyebrow. "Please?"

"Oh, alright, because you asked so nicely." Penny reached under the toddler's arms and picked her up, resting the small bundle against her hip.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Penny replies, nuzzling her sister and eliciting a giggle from the small girl. The small group continues on through each of the other halls, Morgan eventually dozing off. By the time Midtown was called to gather, they had just made it through the surprise addition of Spider-Woman, which Penny didn't even know her dad had included.

"I can't believe you're actually scared of spiders!" Cindy laughed. Ned joined her while MJ quietly chuckled. Penny's cheeks puffed out and her mouth turned down in a pout, but she made no move to go after the others, impeded by the child asleep in her arms.

"You try being bitten by one and getting so sick that you and your entire family are convinced you're going to die any minute. And then when you're better, surprise, your DNA was altered and now you have superpowers you can barely control."

"But you're Spider-Woman!" Ned hissed quietly, though MJ still smacked him upside the head. Thankfully the only people who heard were their tour group, most of whom had already put 2 and 2 together.

"And if you recall, I didn't come up with that name. That was Twitter and Youtube."

"Um, Penny." The group quieted and turned to face Betty, who was in front of a group of classmates. Flash was glaring at the 4 of them while everyone was studying them, or more specifically the Stark girls. "Is it true, are you…?"

"You can't be serious! It's _Parker_, there's no way she's Tony Stark's daughter!" Flash cried out. A few of the students looked at each other, conflicted. Penny rolled her eyes before gently shifting her sister's weight. She plastered on her best "Media-Smile" and turned to Betty.

"Yes, I'm Penny Stark, and Tony Stark is my Dad, though I'd prefer if you kept that to yourselves. It'd be nice to make it through graduation without having to deal with the paparazzi."

"I'm pretty sure they'll realize who you are when we all show up at your graduation," a voice from overhead said. The next thing the group knew, Hawkeye, in full uniform, was standing next to the brunette. Whispers rippled through the group of teens, because actual, confirmed celebrity.

"Oh, hey, Uncle Clint," Penny said. Her friends all waved at the Avenger, who raised his hand in a casual salute. "You guys just get back?"

"Yep. We got out early and the others are currently working off some steam in the training room. Your dad said he'd meet you up there after he's done making sure his files are up to date after today's meeting. I'm just here to take your group up because I doubt your guide has clearance."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Barton," Tamora said, bowing her head slightly. Clint nodded back before leading the group over to the elevator.

"C'mon. You kids are going to see something very few people have gotten to see in their lives: the Avenger's training room!"

The excitement from the teens was palpable. Whispers filled the crowded elevator as they all filed in, with Clint and Penny's group towards the doors. The class rose through the building and were only a few floors before someone decided to ask a question that had apparently been on their mind.

"Um, Mr. Hawkeye, sir? Is it true that you were once a professional make-up artist?"

Penny snorted and immediately tried smothering her laughter so as to try not to wake Morgan. Clint heaved a sigh. "That was for an undercover mission I once had to do, so I wouldn't classify it as professional. However, nowadays, I do help Pepper with make-up for the Avengers, whether it be for press conferences or when our baby spider has a school dance and her mom is in a meeting."

"Uncle Clint has been teaching me, but I'm still a young padawan."

"It just takes practice, you'll get it." The elevator dinged as they arrived at their destination. "Now enough about my lesser known skillset. Welcome to the Training Room."

* * *

**Whoop whoop! Halfway through my quarter, I'm now a year older, and this part is done! Don't worry, only another part or two should be it.**

**If you have any suggestions, you can either PM me with them or go visit my tumblr at rey-129-fan and suggest them there!**

**Also, quick note: I had a little trouble with keeping Morgan's age consistent. She's 3 in this story. I went back and changed the one time she was 4 to her correct age. Sorry.**


	8. Sick Tour of Stark Tower pt 4

**Last chapter of the field trip!**

* * *

There at the observation window to the Training Room stood Tony Stark, suit immaculate, as well as several members of the Avengers, most notably Sam, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky. The latter four were all in more workout clothes, clearly changing after their meeting. In front of them was the other group of Midtown students, all staring at the Avengers in awe.

"Ah, there they are! And I see my littlest princess is taking a nap," Tony called, making his way over to Penny. He picked up the little girl and shifted her so she was tucked under his chin. He pecked his eldest on her temple, Penny's cheeks heating up as her classmates watched the family interaction.

"Alright, Midtown," Steve decided to take pity on her, "we decided to make this a little more hands on. What we're going to do is show you guys a sparring match and then we're going to teach you a some of the moves we use. Now what we teach you should only be used in self-defense, so I don't want to hear about any of you picking fights after this, got it?"

The teens gathered nodded quickly. Natasha stepped forward. "Now before that, we're going to answer some of your questions while we wait for our _sixth member_," here she looked at Penny, "to get changed into something more appropriate." Penny quickly nodded and made her way to the changing room. She could make out her dad letting the two guides off on lunch early and then Mr. Wilson asking if Tony was just trying to get his daughter a higher grade in his class, which was Pass/Fail.

It took only a few minutes to slip out of her everyday clothes and into her workout tights and t-shirt, and before the class knew it, Penny Stark was stepping out of the changing room, tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"Penny!" A high pitch voice cried. The formerly sleeping girl ran up to her sister. Penny squatted down so that the two girls eyes were level.

"Hi, Morgan! Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yeah, but I wanna cuddle with you!"

"Oh, and not Daddy?"

"No, Daddy's whiskers itch!" This got a laugh out of the gathered crowd, which was only made worse by Tony faking offense behind Morgan.

"Ah, yes they do. Sadly, I have to help Aunt Nat and Uncle Steve lead a demonstration." Morgan pouted but made her way over to her father, who rested a hand on top of her head. Penny stood up and turned to the other Avengers. "So what are the teams?"

"Men vs Women," Sam said, as Nat made her way over to Penny. The smaller brunette eyed the two teams, her eyebrows furrowed.

"But…"

The redhead assassin rolled her eyes. "Clint, возьми свою задницу сюда!" The archer deflated before making his way over to the two female heroes. Several of their classmates snickered, all taking bets, though surprisingly the two former secret agents were the underdog. Tony's grin gained a rather annoyingly knowing edge, though he didn't say anything outside of starting the match.

Immediately, the all-male team jumped and their opponents responded. Nat went against Bucky, each punching, kicking and swinging around the other, their blows just missing each time. Clint met Sam in a manner that made Penny wonder if the Air Force veteran stole the archer's hot dog when going for Steve's. Again. Speaking of Steve, Penny flipped over his punch and landed on his shoulders. The super soldier was thrown off balance by this, but quickly adjusted and got to trying to get her off.

Penny was rather hard to get off, especially once she started implementing her stickiness. Try as he might, Steve just couldn't get the spiderling off, and instead, she kept on throwing off his balance. While she couldn't do any of the flips that Natasha and Clint were doing, she didn't need that. All the teen needed was her clinginess and her spidey-sense to avoid any hits.

Sadly, the latter was still developing and failed her. Steve managed to get his hand on the scruff of her shirt and managed to dislodge her enough to be able to pull her in front of him. Held several feet above the ground by a frankly strong shirt would spell defeat for anyone. But Penny was a Stark and an Avenger and neither easily admit defeat. Instead, she kicked her legs out, trying to wiggle out of the super soldier's hold. Her foot connected with Steve. Hard.

The super soldier crumbled, dropping Penny as he curled up. Around the room, everyone who saw it was wincing, the males moving to shield themselves as well. Even the other two pairs stopped their matches. Bucky made his way over to his childhood friend and gave him a pat on the shoulder, getting a glare for his troubles.

"Oh my god, Steve I'm so… Are you-? Oh god, are you… Sorry!" Penny was panicking. Yes, Aunt Nat had told her in an actual fight to not be afraid to do anything if it meant getting out alive. But this was just a friendly match, and she hadn't meant to do that. Plus, while she wasn't going all out, she definitely hit him harder than an average human.

"Are you… sorry?" Clint asked, before breaking out in laughter, with Tony joining right in after realizing what was so funny.

"Geeze, kiddo, I know the whole Civil War was a sour note, but I didn't take you as the type to hold grudges," Sam joined the other two men laughing. The teen in question was trying to smother the heat on her cheeks with her hands, and maybe even herself.

"Well, you know how it is. The Starks are extremely protective of their loved ones, so I'm not too surprised," Nat said, smirking. Steve was starting to uncurl and get up with Bucky's help. Penny, meanwhile, continued to curl in on herself, trying to be as small as possible.

"Alright," Natasha continued, turning to the students. "Penny has demonstrated a wonderful thing to keep in mind. In a fight, there is no such thing as rules or playing fair. You must be ready to do whatever it takes to incapacitate or restrain your opponent." The Russian turned to her coworker. "Are you able to walk it off?"

"It's a little sore, but I should be fine," Steve admitted, getting up to his knee.

"It might be better if you sit this one out, soldier," Nat said, looking the captain up and down. The blond gave her a rather pained smile, which cemented her decision. "Go rest, get some ice if you need it. We should have enough for the lesson."

Steve limped his way off to grab some water while Tony pulled Morgan away to get her lunch. Penny excused herself and drifted off to change before sitting off to the side in an attempt to hide her shame. It seemed to be working, as no one was looking at her. Then again, that was more likely due to Natasha being a rather stringent Drill Sargent when she was teaching anyone but Morgan.

"That was a good fight," a voice broke through the teen's spiraling thought. Her head shot up and her eyes met with Steve's. He had a kind smile and was offering out a red Gatorade bottle, a light blue one in his other hand. Penny took the offered drink but didn't open it. Steve sat down next to her. "It was a good idea to use your stickiness and your size to your advantage. It'd off balance your opponents and get them to waste all their energy on just trying to get you off without falling on their faces."

"Thanks, Cap. Sorry about, well, ya know."

"It's alright. Let's consider it even for me dropping a jetway on you back in Germany."

The two sat there, with Steve quizzing Penny on different things her classmates could do improve their techniques. Unsurprisingly, Flash and his gang were amongst the most sloppy and needing the most work, while MJ and Cindy were actually rather solid with only a pointer or two here and there. Clint and Bucky continued to walk up and down the lines of students while Natasha and Sam stayed at the front, Sam being the dummy for each demonstration.

Eventually, the class was allowed to go to lunch. For once in her life, Penny's table was the center of attention. Everyone was asking her questions about what it was like to live at the tower with the Avengers, how she got her powers, if she'd date the guy from her American History class. These only lightened when MJ leveled the other students with her glare.

The tours picked up right after lunch. Tamora led Mr. Harrington's through the Stark Industries Labs, which was arguably one of Penny's favorite parts of the day. All the Lab Directors stopped and greeted Penny as her group made their way through, a couple even explaining what the technicians and interns were working on. There was only one area she couldn't go, and that's because they were working with mint.

By the end of the day, all the students were buzzing with energy. It looked like a rather successful field trip: everyone was there and accounted for, there were no injuries or broken property, and the students had fun. The teachers counted it as a win.

"Just a second, Midtown!"

The group turned and there in the lobby stood both Pepper and Tony Stark, Morgan resting on her father's hip. The woman led her husband over to the teachers.

"We were just wondering if it would be alright if Penny could stay. It would make no sense to have her got to school only to have her come right back home."

"Um, well," Mr. Harrington said, shifting his eyes over to the student in question. Penny, seeing her chance, opened her eyes a little wider, causing them to water ever so slightly. "I don't see a problem with it, so long as you notify Administration."

"Thank you, Mr. Harrington," Pepper said as Penny made her way to stand next to her father.

"One more thing," Tony chimed in, his smile shifting into the proud, know-it-all grin often seen in the media. "Girls, do you mind telling the class the Stark's three favorite letters?"

"B, L, T?" Morgan asked, her head tilting to the side. Her family chuckled.

"Close. That's the second favorite. Penny, you wanna tell them?"

"Sure, Dad. The Stark's three favorite letters are N, D, and A." Penny counted off each letter on her fingers.

"N, D, A?"

"Yep, NDA, as in Non Disc-"

"Non Disclosure Agreement! Non Disclosure Agreement!" Morgan suddenly shouted, cutting her sister off.

"Now where did you hear that, young lady?" Pepper asked, turning to her youngest with her hands on her hips. Morgan just giggled while Tony and Penny were shaking, trying to smother their laughter.

"Either way, yes, Non Disclosure Agreement, as in one of the papers required to come on this field trip. I ask that you all remember that and not discuss anything you learned today outside your group. There is some information that we'd prefer not to get out just yet: products in development, identities, how the Avengers like their coffee. I'm sure you understand."

The teachers were quick to assure her and started loading all the students who weren't Penny onto the bus. Penny waved at her friends as well as a couple of other classmates. The family stood there, watching the bus pull away before Tony bounced the toddler in his arms and turned.

"Whelp, c'mon girls, time to go to the lab and attempt to bend some laws of physics!"

"You most certainly are not bending any laws of physics with Morgan in the lab, Anthony!"

"But Pepper!"

Penny laughed before taking off after her parents, joining with her dad in an effort to convince her that playing with the laws that made the world around them work would be a fun family bonding experience.

* * *

**Penny and Tony did not get to bend any laws of physics around Morgan.**

**Yes, this is done. I'm so happy, I can work on something else in this series. I actually do have something planned for later this week, so keep your eye out for that, hopefully.**

**The Russian translates to "get your butt over here" (well, not quite butt, but I think I already used up my swear for this fic), at least according to Google Translate.**

**There was one cut idea: Ice Cream Protocol. Pretty much Penny would tell FRIDAY a flavor of ice cream, and FRIDAY would then lock down all weapons that an Avenger uses (the flavor tells FRIDAY which one to lock down). Then, Penny can go in and fill all but one of those weapons with web fluid. **

**My plan for this was that Clint would do his usual (in this trope) teasing, leading to Penny to threaten and then implement Clint's Ice Cream Protocol, locking down all of his quivers. Sadly, I cut it because it just didn't fit. Maybe in a future installment into this series.**

**That's all for now, but I'll see you guys hopefully soon! And if you guys want to leave me a suggestion, leave me a review or go to my tumblr at rey-129-fan and leave it there!**


	9. 5 Times Tony Took Care of Penny

**This is actually a gift for my normal beta, who just graduated with his Masters! Congrats! And he actually does make a cameo in this story, just a quick one.**

**Quick note: this does have two sections using Twitter, but the at symbol won't show up on FF, so sorry. Hopefully, it'll be clear which are the handles and which are the names.**

**Also, this is not compliant with either Infinity War or Endgame. Thanos was defeated before he got the Infinity Stones and Tony is getting to raise his two baby girls alongside his loving wife.**

**And one final warning: there is some stronger language in this chapter. Only a few words.**

* * *

**1\. First Period**

There were many instances in his life where Tony Stark proved that he was simultaneously a genius and an idiot. There was the time he had ignored Rhodey and nearly blew up MIT's robotics lab, or the time he invited a terrorist organization to come at him and provided them with a home address, or the time he got so drunk, he forgot how to properly put on a condom.

Then again, that last one did lead to the birth of the best thing he's ever helped create: his wonderful, smart, sweet baby girl. Penny, who, despite being nearly 13, was not in the throes of teenage angst like Tony had been at that age. Who, in spite of growing up as probably the richest girl in the world, was probably the kindest person you could ever meet.

Who was currently still locked up inside her room, despite it being 10:30 on Thursday. Now, for a teenager, this wouldn't be out of place, but again, Penny was not yet a teenager and was nowhere near the stage of staying up all night, especially not with JARVIS to remind her to sleep. The only saving grace was that it was summer break, so no school.

"Hey, J, is Penny still asleep?" Tony couldn't help but ask. He and his daughter had made plans to work in the lab today, and it was almost two hours after Penny normally got up when there was no school.

"No, Sir, on the contrary, Miss Stark has been awake for the last 90 minutes." The AI's voice rang out overhead.

"Then why isn't she down in the lab?" Tony's brows furrowed together and his head tilted ever so slightly to the left.

"If I may, Sir, it seems that Miss Stark appears to be experiencing some amount of abdominal pain. She's currently on her bed, curled around her stomach." The brunet's eyes widened as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his StarkPad.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Miss Stark requested that I not tell you or Mrs. Stark, as she didn't wish to worry you." The inventor stood from his kitchen stool, making his way towards the bedrooms.

"Whelp, too late for that. And JARVIS, new rule: Ignore Penny's requests not to tell us if she's in severe pain."

"Understood, Sir."

Tony walked up to his daughter's door. He knocked 5 times, in a certain rhythm that used to make Penny giggle her little head off when she was younger.

However, instead of the two beat "Come in", all he got was a muffled groan. Tony's eyebrows furrowed even deeper as he leaned in to peak around the door as he slowly opened it. The overhead lights were off, and the windows dimmed. Next to the door was a bundled-up set of sheets, though Tony couldn't tell why they were there, Penny had just changed her sheets two days ago. Speaking of the girl, there she was, curled up under her comforter, her face pale and scrunched up.

"Dad?" God, her voice sounded so strained.

"Hey, Pen? JARVIS said you weren't feeling too good," Tony explained, making his way towards his princess. He sat on the edge of her bed and started petting her hair. Penny, meanwhile, turned to glare at her ceiling.

"Traitor."

"Hey, none of that. He only told me after you didn't show up down in the lab, which is not how I like finding out, alright? I want to know when you aren't feeling well so I can help you."

"I'm fine, Dad."

"Really? Because being curled up in your bed in the dark while clearly in pain doesn't seem fine to me."

"It's not a big deal, Dad. It'll go away eventually."

"Yeah, no, not good enough. C'mon, we're getting this checked out." Tony stood up, ignoring the strain on his knees. He then grabbed the comforter on top of his daughter.

"Dad, wait!"

Several things greeted Tony Stark when he ripped the cover away from the girl. There was the fact that what she was wearing was different than what he saw her go to bed in last night. Then there was that she changed into a sleeping dress, something that she almost never wore. But no, that's not what grabbed the billionaire's attention. No, it was the blood.

The dress and new sheets had a small amount of blood stained on them, but to a worried parent, it could have been an entire pint on both. Tony could also see blood covering his baby girl's legs. To make matters worse, he could also make out faint traces of blood further down her legs that had been washed off.

Now, for most, they would have been able to figure out what was going on just from the blood and where it seemed to be originating from. Tony Stark was not most people, and his mind immediately went into a panic.

Ignoring Penny's protests and his protesting body, Tony scooped up his daughter and bolted to the elevator.

"JARVIS, Bruce's lab, now!"

"Right away, Sir."

"Dad, please, stop!"

The entire way down, Penny tried to calm her father down and talk some sense into him. The poor man was having none of that, and as soon as the elevator doors opened to the lab, he raced to the other scientist.

"Bruce!" The other Avenger jumped, but thankfully was not working on anything delicate, nor did he drop his tools. He turned around to see the harried form of his co-worker/partner/boss/landlord carrying the girl he had come to see as a niece.

"Tony, what's the matter?"

"It's Penny, she's hurt and there's blood everywhere!" The blood drained from the doctor's face as he rushed over to the two Starks. Penny's face, while still scrunched in pain, was now flushed and she was pressing her nose into her father's shoulder.

"What?! Why'd you bring her here then!"

"You're the only one I trust to look after her!"

"As honored as I am, I'm not a medical doctor, this isn't my area of expertise."

"Please, Bruce…"

"Alright, I can do a preliminary look, but I still think you should at least take her down to the Medbay."

"Thank you, Bruce." Bruce led the father to a futon that was currently acting as a couch. Tony set Penny down, whose face was still red, but as soon as she was sitting on her own, curled in on herself. Bruce himself kneeled down so as to be eye level with his patient.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Bruce."

"It's alright, Penny. Now can you tell me where it hurts and when it started?" Bruce gently coaxed out of the poor girl, giving her a kind smile.

"The pain started about an hour ago, I don't know. Not long after I woke up."

"Alright, and it seems to be lower abdomen?" Bruce said, nodding to where Penny had wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yeah, over by the pelvic cavity."

"Hmm… I think I have an idea of what's going on. Now one last question: when did the bleeding start? And is this the first time?"

"I don't know, sometime last night. And yeah, it's the first time it's happened, but we covered it in health class," Penny admitted, her face going a deeper red.

"That explains why you're rather calm about this, aside from the pain," Bruce said, giving the girl an even more genuine smile.

"More so than Dad," Penny laughed.

"Well, he is a father, and they tend to freak out when their children are in pain," Bruce said, patting the young Stark's shoulder before standing up. "Now then, I think I have my diagnosis, and even a couple of experts in mind, both of whom I'm sure you both can trust."

"Really, oh thank god. What are their names? I don't care where they are, I'll fly them in if I have to."

"No need for that, Tony. Let's see, Nat's away on a mission with Steve, so… JARVIS, is Pepper currently busy?"

"Nat? Pepper? But they aren't doctors…" Tony said, his eyebrows scrunched together. Next to him, Penny let out another laugh.

"Mrs. Stark says that she's not too busy, Dr. Banner."

"Alright then, do you mind calling her for me?"

"Certainly, Doctor."

"Hi, Bruce, what seems to be the problem?" Pepper's voice sounded from above. Even though she couldn't see it, the Avenger gave her a smile.

"Hello, Pepper. I just wanted to let you know that Tony brought Penny to me, in pain and bleeding from her pelvic region." A pen could be heard faintly dropping, as well the sound of paper scattering.

"What! Oh god, is she ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. In fact, after a quick exam and a few questions, I'd say that her symptoms line up with menstrual cramping." Bruce's smile grew even wider, while Penny let out a groan and tried to hide her red face.

"Wait, MENSTRUAL?!"

"Menstrual… but Penny… Oh. Alright, I'll be up as soon as I can to take care of it. For now, can you giving Penny some Advil for the pain?"

"Certainly. Also, do you mind collecting your husband as well, before he destroys something with his worrying?"

* * *

**2\. Spider Bite**

There are few things worse than having to see your child in pain. However, for Tony, currently, he not only had to watch as his eldest struggled for her life against acute radiation poisoning, but he couldn't even be there to hold her because she was in quarantine, because _radiation poisoning_.

Pepper stood next to him, holding the newest addition to the Stark family. Little Morgan had apparently picked up on her parents' worry and had been crying nonstop for the past several hours. She was only quiet because she cried herself to sleep. Normally, if it had been Tony in the hospital, he would have persuaded Pepper to take Morgan home and get some rest. But he couldn't do that, not when it was Penny on that hospital bed.

The rest of the Avengers currently on Earth were in the waiting room. The doctors had been very clear that only immediate family members were allowed back here, so the others were currently waiting for any news as well as the investigation.

"Dr. Stark?" a nurse called. Both parents turned to the young and somewhat short woman. She was covered in her scrubs, and her black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"The police are here to speak with you."

The implication was clear. One of them had to leave to talk with the police about what was happening with their daughter. Tony swallowed hard, but nodded and followed after the nurse, giving his wife and baby a kiss and a whispered promise to be back soon.

The waiting room was rather sparse, being specially set aside for those with loved ones in quarantine. The only ones there were the Avengers and a couple of police investigators.

"Ah, Dr. Stark. My name is Officer Stacey, and I'm currently the one in charge of investigating your daughter's case." Officer Stacey stepped forward and held his hand out to the billionaire. The two men shook before Stacey took a step back and motioned to his partner. "This here is Officer Seth, who is assisting me." Officer Seth gave a quick bow before pulling out a notebook and pen.

"You wished to ask me some questions?" Tony asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, or at least where they would be if he were in a suit and not his pajamas.

"Yes. Now, Doctor, can you tell me about the events leading to your daughter's hospitalization early this morning?"

"Of course. My wife and I were sleeping when FRIDAY, the AI programmed into my tower, notified me about Penny having a very high fever and vomiting up blood. I ran to check on her and found her barely conscious and covered in her own blood. I rushed her here as quickly as I could."

"Alright, can you tell me about yesterday? How was she acting last night?"

"Penny said she wasn't feeling well last night. She went to bed early and barely touched her dinner."

"So she was likely poisoned before dinner. Now, Dr. Stark, are there any radioactive materials in your lab?"

"Are you suggesting that I might have poisoned my own daughter?!"

"No, Doctor, that's not-"

"There's no way in hell I could have poisoned her!"

"Tony, calm down!" Steve Rogers ordered. Tony turned to him, his lips curled back and venom in his eyes. Things between the two Avengers had been tense since Ultron, and without Bruce or Thor to mitigate, they had only gotten worse over the last few months.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Rogers! That's my baby girl back there! One of the best things to ever happen to me and now she's dy-" _No! Not dying, she can't die._ "-fighting for her life."

"We know Tones," Colonel Rhodes reassured his friend. He got up and stood next to his friend, pulling the scientist into a one-armed, side hug. "We're all worried about Penny too. Right now, there's not much we can do until we know how she got poisoned. But to know that, you need to answer the police's questions."

"You're right, Rhodey. Sorry. Sorry, Officer."

"It's alright, Dr. Stark. I understand that this can be a stressful time. Now, can you tell us how Penny Stark might have come into contact with any radioactive materials?"

As Tony stood there, answering the officer's questions, one thing ran through his mind. _Don't worry, Penny, we're going to save you._

* * *

**3\. Homecoming**

The day after Homecoming was rather subdued. Yes, there was the usual chaos that followed after every time a supervillain was brought down, but the Stark family was already used to that. Instead, Penny was sitting in the living room, keeping an eye and ear on Morgan while doing her homework. The two Stark parents, meanwhile, were dealing with the aforementioned chaos. At least they were until Tony got a call from Mrs. Leeds.

"Penny! Do you mind telling me why Mrs. Leeds called me about a call she got from the school?"

"I… have no idea what you're talking about, Dad."

"So you have no idea why Ned, your best friend since you both were in elementary school, was caught sneaking away from the dance last night and watching porn?"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, apparently while you were trying to crash a quinjet in your pajamas, your friend was looking up porn on the school computers."

"Dad, last night, Ned was trying to help me, because, you know, you grounded me and took away my suit."

"Wait, so the porn…"

"Probably just an excuse he came up with last minute. He's not the type to do that, especially if I'm in trouble."

"…Oh."

* * *

**4\. Gawkers**

As awesome as the suit her Dad made for her was, there was one problem with it: it was practically skin tight. Now, most of the time, this wasn't an issue, as it didn't get in the way when she was swinging around or fighting crime, and there were no loose pieces that could get caught on something. However, it didn't leave much to the imagination, and there were a lot of creeps, especially online, that liked to gawk at Spider-Woman.

**Penny Stark spidey** – May 17, 2017  
While I love and cherish my fans' support, can we please stop trying to hit on me or stare at me like I'm a piece of meat? Yes I wear a skin-tight suit, but that's no reason to treat me like I have no dignity.

**Travis N. blazeberaht** – May 17, 2017  
** spidey** wait, aren't you a minor?

**Penny Stark spidey** – May 17, 2017  
** blazeberaht** yep.

**Queens Knight SpiderDaddy** – May 17, 2017  
** spidey** If you don't feel like being stared at, don't wear something that leaves little to the imagination. What would your parents say?

**Penny Stark spidey** – May 17, 2017  
** SpiderDaddy** seeing as ** TStark** is the one who designed my suit to maximize flexibility, the reason there's little ease, you tell me. Also, fyi, your at kinda creeps me out.

**I am Iron Man TStark** – May 17, 2017  
To all those staring at my daughter while she's working, please desist. Need I remind you creeps that she's 15!

**Penny Stark spidey** – May 17, 2017  
** TStark** That's tamer than I was expecting from you, Dad.

**I am Iron Man TStark** – May 17, 2017  
** spidey** FRIDAY heavily edited what I actually said so as to avoid upsetting PR. She actually used to not even let any tweets out that suggested a connection between us, let alone personal info like name and age.

**Penny Stark spidey** – May 17, 2017  
Lol, I just walked by the PR department at SI, and heard everyone there just yell "Thank you, FRIDAY!"

**I am Iron Man TStark** – May 17, 2017  
** spidey SIPR** I see how it is. No love for the man who signs your paychecks.

**Pepper Potts-Stark Potts-Stark** – May 17, 2017  
** TStark** Tony, it may be your signature on the checks, but it's the company that pays them.

* * *

**5\. Christmas Party**

One wonderful thing about how overprotective Tony Stark was over his daughters was the fact that Penny grew up outside the lens of the media. Yes, people knew Tony Stark had a child, but it wasn't until she was 3 that Tony slipped up and revealed he had a daughter, and the public didn't even learn her name until she was outed as Spider-Woman.

However, like all good things, it must come to an end. After Penny's graduation from Midtown, she decided to take a more public role as the future owner of Stark Industries. While this resulted in the obvious delay from entering college like all her classmates, there was also the fact that she couldn't go outside anymore without getting recognized. The girl actually turned to her Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint for tips on disguises, seeing as the rest of her family tried to get by in casual-ish clothes, sunglasses or baseball caps.

There was another downside to being more public, and that was the fact that the parties her parents used to attend without her were now required. And because Morgan was the curious and stubborn 5-year-old that she was, the entire family wound up going to the Stark Industries Christmas Party.

This being her first company Christmas Party, Penny was certainly in for an experience. Already, Penny had her mother and Aunt Nat going over all the rules and norms of these kinds of events. Meanwhile, Tony was drilling into her head who to avoid at the party and who to be cautious of. Dress shopping had also turned into a family outing, with Pepper trying to find the best dresses for herself and her girls and Tony trying to persuade the girls into wearing suits.

Tony did not win that one.

From Uncle Clint checking all the Starks' makeup to her father purposefully dragging his feet so as to cause the family to arrive "fashionably late", Penny was surprised they were at the party within the first hour after it started.

Morgan was immediately captivated by all the activity, while Penny had to adjust her earpieces so as to not give herself a headache from the volume alone. Another reason why super senses were not good, right after hearing all the adult relationships in the Tower, including her own parents.

The first hour after the Starks' arrival was filled with introductions. While Penny already knew pretty much who worked in R&D and about half the people who worked in legal from helping her parents, she found herself being introduced to several suppliers, chief officers, and members of the Board of Directors. Penny made sure to be polite to everyone she was introduced to, shaking their hands, giving a slight nod, and smiling. However, there was only so much a 5-year-old could put up with, and Morgan started to wander off. Penny took it upon herself to look after her sister, though part of her just wanted to get out of more introductions.

Currently, Morgan was running around the large room, in a manner similar to tag, with the elder Stark daughter being it. Penny waded her way around the other party goers, apologizing to everyone she nudged while keeping her eye on the smaller brunette. Sadly, Morgan was quickly lost in the crowd, though not for long as Penny quickly found her giggling behind a pillar.

"Gotcha!" Penny cried, scooping the little girl up. Morgan shrieked and kicked in protest before dissolving into a fit of laughter. The noise attracted the attention of many partygoers, who turned and glared at the girls. Penny's cheeks burned and she quickly mouthed a 'sorry' before turning and heading back to where she had last seen their parents.

"C'mon, Mom and Dad are probably looking for us."

"Aww, but it's so boring!"

"I know, but you didn't have to come along."

"I thought it'd be like a _party_ party, not this!"

"Oh, if only."

"Um, excuse me," a voice called, interrupting the sisters as they turned to see the person. They were met with a blond man a few inches taller than Penny and dressed in a dark navy suit. He wasn't wearing a bow or tie, and in fact looked like those guys that tried to seem smoother than they actually were.

"Sorry, I just saw you and didn't recognize you, so I figured I might introduce myself. My name is Trek McFlynn and my father is on the Board of Directors."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Penny Stark, and this is my sister, Morgan," Penny introduced the two, making sure to hold her free hand out to shake his. The young man's eyes widened at the girls' names.

Morgan, instead of greeting the newcomer, leaned into her sister's ear and whispered, "He looks like a chipmunk." Penny found it harder to not laugh at that comment than it was to lift a building off herself.

"My, I heard that both of Dr. Stark's daughters would be here, but I didn't think I'd be blessed enough to meet the two of you. And may I say that you both look absolutely radiant tonight." Trek, instead of letting go of Penny's hand, flipped it so the palm was down and brought it up to his lips. Immediately, Penny's spidey-sense started niggling at the back of her mind. Like seriously, this guy couldn't be younger than his mid-20's.

"Th-Thank you," Penny managed to get out, a little shakey. She pulled her hand back, making sure to check her strength so as to not hurt the older man.

"Yes, and seeing how you look after your little sister speaks to how you'll be a wonderful mother when you're older."

By now, Morgan had picked up on her sister's discomfort and was glaring at the blond. She opened her mouth to say something to him but was cut off.

"Ah, the young Mr. McFlynn! How are things at Princeton?" Tony Stark created, pulling up on Penny's side, opposite of Morgan. He had on one of his Press Smiles, but Penny could just make out the way he clenched his drink and how tight his jaw was.

"Ah, Dr. Stark. A pleasure to see you. Things are well, classes are relatively easy and all my professors love me."

"That's good to hear. And your mother?"

"Mother? Oh, she's spending her holidays in Millan. I'll actually be joining her for New Years before heading back to school and finishing up my final semester."

"Ah, yes, I remember your father mentioning something like that. Finally done with studying?"

"Well I figure with a Masters in Business, I should be able to get a good job. Who knows, maybe I could even work for Stark Industries." Trek puffed out his chest, his grin cocky. None of the Starks were impressed.

"We'll see. I've been forbidden from meddling with the hiring process, so the most I can do is put in a good word for you. Now, for the reason why I'm here. You see, I saw how you were acting around my girls earlier, and I just came to warn you: if you act like that again, around my daughters or anyone else in my company, without their permission, I will let you experience what it means to be on the end of my repulsors. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good. Now girls, what do you say about blowing this popsicle stand? I know there's no school tomorrow, but it's getting rather close to someone's bedtime." The three brunets all turned to leave. They had only gone about 10 feet before Morgan broke out laughing.

"Daddy's scary!"

"I'm scary?" Tony asked with a feigned offended tone.

"Yeah, you scared him!"

"Mm, maybe, but he was making your sister uncomfortable. Plus you both no the rule: no dating until you're at least 30!"

"You do recall I have a girlfriend, right, Dad?" Penny asked, raising her eyebrow. The billionaire laughed.

"And you do recall I need to keep up the appearance of an overprotective father, right?"

* * *

**+1. Penny has Tony's back**

After growing up in the media's attention, there was little the press could say about him that would rattle Tony Stark. The same is not true for Penny.

**Captain Falcon punch** – Dec 26, 2019  
so are we just going to ignore the fact that ** TStark** used to make weapons of war? yeah he's since stopped, but he is still responsible for hundreds of thousands of deaths

**Roswell Bird alienflyer** – Dec 26, 2019  
** punch **cmon man, we all do stupid shit when we're young

**Hippy Girl evergirl** – Dec 26, 2019  
** alienflyer** but he made weapons most of his adult life. He still makes them today, he just gives them to the Avengers instead of selling them

**Captain Falcon punch **– Dec 26, 2019  
** alienflyer** face it, ** TStark** is nothing but a mass murderer who got away with killing hundreds of thousands of innocents

**Penny Stark spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
** punch** Excuse me, what?

**Captain Falcon punch** – Dec 26, 2019  
what, is ** spidey** going to defend daddy dearest?

**Penny Stark spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
** punch** Yes, actually, because there are several things that you left out. (1/?)

**Penny Stark spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
First, there's the fact that ** TStark** inherited the company from his father, who made weapons for the US Army long before my dad was born. You may have heard of his most famous project, Captain America? (2/?)

**Penny Stark spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
After my father inherited the copmany, his business partner, who he knew his whole life, pushed him into continue to make weapons to sell to the Army, while Stane sold the weapons my dad designed on the black market. (3/?)

**Penny Stark spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
No one had any idea this was going on until my dad witnessed an entire troup murdered by the very weapons he designed before he was kidnapped in Afghanistan and forced to make another missel. (4/?)

**Penny Stark spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
As soon as he got back, after being held captive for 3 months, he immediately shut down the weapons devision. In fact, the Iron Man suit was designed to help protect not only my dad and myself but also the innocent suffering under the people using his weapons. (5/?)

**Penny Stark spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
And what did ** TStark** do after shutting down the weapons division? He started developing a new, clean source of power as well as a bunch of other inventions that would help improve the world. (6/?)

**Penny Stark spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
And ** punch** you cannot tell me that my father has not suffered because of what happened to him. He was held against his will for 3 months, his own weapons, which he designed to protect the country, now being used to kill innocents. That leaves scars that I won't go into. (7/?)

**Penny Stark spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
So you people can talk about my dad all you want, but I won't stand for you saying he hasn't paid for what he did. (8/8)

**Pepper Potts-Stark Potts-Stark** – Dec 26, 2019  
** TStark spidey** It seems our spiderling has inherited your protective streak.

**I am Iron Man TStark** – Dec 26, 2019  
** Potts-Stark spidey** Yep, and I can't help but be proud.

* * *

**Yay, this is done! Sorry for the confusion with the twitter sections. v.v**

**So for the party, I actually do have the dresses that the Stark women/girls wore.  
Penny's: **cdn. shopify com s / files/1 /0246 /7229 / products/ 2_609e02e4- a20c-4933- 91e0-bffb61c5 bfb2_1024x1 024. jpg?v=1482798879  
**Pepper's: **amazon /Kivary -Mermaid -Crystals-Evening- Dresses/dp/B01CCZAB54  
**Morgan's: **dhgate com / product/ vintage-red-gold-girls-pageant-dresses-off/405548097 html**  
Delete the spaces and add the dots where needed.**


End file.
